youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandplay of the Singing Dragon
Hi so, whilst I was away, I learned a great del of English! I am happy to say I can fluently speak it! Now, this piece of work is written in a way that is unlike most of your normal stories, but it's done in a creepy way-I think ! The picture at the bottom is a picture of me and my friend as 2 of the masters. ^_^ Story Welcome to this unbridled circus, time to dance, for I dance alone! Don't you agree that this is a beautiful place to simply... be? Well, welcome to this utterly dark place where the lone singing dragon will make his place known to the world. As I step onto the stage I see the crowd as they smirk, all of their faces unaware of the darkness that will soon encapsulate them. As the lights dim and the spotlight turns on, it is my turn to smirk, as I dance my heart along this black waltz I forever remember the glistening crimson of blood on the green snow grass of China - it was as though none of them knew! As the music begins to play, each and every one holds their breath, allowing the dark tangled thorns to wrap around them - the night has only just begun! The crashing sound of thunder doesn't bring you out of your trance, doesn't even make you stir! One would think you're mesmerized by the twirling of my body! I look up, seeing the three masters of this place watching, smiling, laughing! Oh, what a great place to be~ What a great place, indeed. The bloodied grin of the Joker as he plays the piano is astounding - not one of you stir? Not one of you realize that this dance is a fraud? Well, I understand, it's the drugs, isn't it? Yeah, we know this game! You yearn for the land calling, in this miniature garden where the dragons howls, his breath laced with the purple poison~ The sighs burning into the bright flames! As the ropes descend, you each laugh in joy - each blissfully unaware to your fate? To your own undoing? Well let the show begin! Welcome to the show! Welcome to this place! Welcome to the dark! Can I interest you in some candy? Dancing like this makes me weary yet I know this show must go on~ Growing tired of this repetition, the scents of the old corpses decaying in the back, yeah, makes me sick too. But this show will go on! It's so fun, nobody will ever leave... Do you feel yourself slipping away now? Young children each falling asleep! One by one, you begin to notice? That in this miniature garden, home of this sleeping, singing dragon, you're all brought to your fate? To meet the scaled future? Where every sigh burdens into a burst of flames at simply the click of a finger? Well, to say the least, this grows boring, yet the show will go on! Do you expect it to stop? Just because your nose is bleeding? To stop because your eyes are growing blurry? We all laugh at your heartless expectations - you come to laugh, to watch in amazement, to gawp - yet now, we are the ones laughing at your amazement turned to delight, turning slowly as the poison slows your heart? Welcome to the show! Welcome one and all! Can we interest you in another show? Maybe the one behind this red velveteer curtain where the rest of the audience lay in decay~? You will yearn and pray for the day that you will return to the serene, blue sky! Category:Short Category:Fantasy